Cuando el destino quiere
by lorenna12
Summary: Gilbert Beildsmith y Lily Zwingli son dos desconocidos con solo una cosa en común, planean suicidarse. Cada uno tiene diferentes problemas que los han llevado a tomar esta decisión, pero… que pasaría sí al encontrarse, ¿deciden salvarse la vida mutuamente?


**Sumary: Gilbert Beildsmith y Lily Zwingli son dos desconocidos con solo una cosa en común, planean suicidarse. Cada uno tiene diferentes problemas que los han llevado a tomar esta decisión, pero… que pasaría sí al encontrarse, ¿deciden salvarse la vida mutuamente? **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily, estaba entre la espada y la pared, "ya no hay otra solución", se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia aquel puente en Alemania.

¿Qué cómo llego hasta allí?, bueno, la historia es complicada. Ella vivía en suiza junto a su hermano mayor Vash al que ella adoraba.

El problema no fue su fortuna que nunca fue la mejor, su madre había muerto al momento del parto así que nunca la conoció y su padre se había vuelto un borracho por la pérdida de su amada. Vash, su hermano mayor vio por ella desde siempre. Ahí tampoco estaba el problema, el problema fue que al morir su padre, se enteraron de la increíble deuda de juego que tenía, casi 500.000 euros y se los debía a un maldito tipo de la mafia que enseguida los puso a ellos a responsabilizarse de la deuda a cambio de no hacerles daño.

Por culpa de eso, su hermano quien nunca había sido fanático a la guerra, se enlisto en el ejército norteamericano a cambio de un buen sueldo con que mantener a su hermana e ir pagando poco a poco la deuda. La dejo a ella viviendo en Liechtenstein en una pequeña cabañita junto a una conocida. Lily era muy ahorrativa para facilitarle más las cosas a su hermano, comía muy poco, cuidaba su ropa más que nadie para que le durara mucho y por eso ya estaba llena de remiendos. Nunca pidió ni el lujo más pequeño para ella, lo único que se atrevió a pedir fue un listón para atar su cabello y nada más.

Pero la maldita mala fortuna de su familia hizo aparición de nuevo, y Vash, el hermano que siempre idolatró, murió en la guerra de un disparo en el pecho.

La noche en que los hombres vestidos con uniforme de estados unidos le entregaron la bandera y las condolencias, no pudo más que dar un grito amargo, y llorar como nunca en su vida, día y noche porque ahora sí estaba sola en el maldito mundo.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas días desde la muerte de Vash y escapo de la casa donde estaba, no porque quisiera, sí no porque los hombres de la deuda la estaban persiguiendo a ella, y era obvio que no tenía nada con que pagarles. Tenía 20 años aunque aparentara menos y nadie querría darle trabajo pues no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar cómo se debiera… a no ser de "dama de compañía" pero ella tenía orgullo y no dejaría que nadie la tocara.

Empacó la poca ropa que tenía, sus ahorros que había logrado hacer barriendo la entrada de la casa de sus vecinos o cociendo algo de ropa ajena, unas galletas, un pan, una botella con agua y el relicario de su hermano, que había recibido junto con el cofre que contenía sus cenizas y que había ido hasta suiza para arrojarlas al viento y que su hermano descansara en los Alpes que tanto amaba. Cerró, su mochila y se marchó.

Tomo un tren y se fue directo a Alemania. En pocos días no supo cómo hizo pero apareció en Berlín. Solo tenía puesto su vestido rosa que tanto le gustaba a su hermano y su mochila con un paquete de galletas, que era lo único que había podido comprarse con lo que le quedaba después de haber viajado tan lejos.

Se dio cuenta de que aquellos mafiosos no tardarían en encontrarla y empezó a buscar una solución a sus problemas, la única que encontró era ese maldito puente que atravesaba el rio Spree. Nunca supo porque había huido tan lejos sí sabía que la encontrarían fácilmente, tal vez era el destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert Beildsmith es un hombre adinerado, acaba de cumplir los veinticinco años de edad, pero a pesar de su fama y fortuna es un hombre desdichado. Siente que nadie lo necesita en la vida.

La mujer de la que se enamoró perdidamente desde su niñez nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y cuando él se atrevió a confesarse esperando una oportunidad, ella lo había rechazado porque se encontraba enamorado de otra persona. Un maldito señorito austriaco.

Sus padres siempre habían tenido preferencia con su hermano Ludwig mimándolo y dándole todo mientras hacían a un lado a Gilbert como si fuera un estorbo. A pesar de ser el primogénito sus padres habían encontrado la manera de que Ludwig se quedara con todo y cuando él se había atrevido a cuestionar el por qué, había recibido la dura noticia de que era adoptado. Como la pareja no había podido tener hijos, lo había recogido de un orfanato en la antigua capital prusiana (ahora solo una ciudad rusa) para consolarse de su mala fortuna. Cosa que había terminado cuando después de un largo y duro tratamiento habían logrado engendrar un hijo legítimo dejando a Gilbert de lado como el juguete que ya no necesitaban.

Nunca tuvo rencor hacia Ludwig, siempre lo había querido como su hermanito al que protegía de todo y eso él menor lo había tenido en cuenta, pues cuando sus padres fallecieron compartió la mitad de todo lo que le habían dejado con Gilbert. Aun así el dinero era lo que menos le importaba. Solo quería alguien que en verdad lo necesitara, Ludwig ahora tenía una bonita novia italiana y estaba a punto de formar una familia y Gilbert no quería estorbarle.

En búsqueda de algo que lo satisficiera llego hasta el alcohol. Podía pasarse todo el día vaciando botellas lamentándose de su desgracia, sin la más mínima intención por hacerle frente a la vida. Después de todo nadie lo necesitaba y sí moría estaba seguro de que muchos agradecerían ese hecho.

Después de un largo reflexionar decidió, acabar con su desgracia lanzándose por el puente del rio Spree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el 18 de mayo, y llovía fuertemente. Dos personas atormentadas por su vida habían decidido suicidarse, y ambos caminaron decididos hasta la mitad de la construcción.

Solo los separaban un poco más de treinta pasos. El rio había aumentado su caudal un poco a causa de la lluvia y ambos sabían que así, aunque vieran como caían al agua nadie se atrevería a intentar salvarlos.

Gilbert se subió al barandal dispuesto a saltar, la gente que lo veía estaba aún muy lejos y para cuando lograran llegar corriendo él ya se habría despegado del puente y estaría muriendo, lo mismo pensaba Lily unos metros más atrás.

El destino, esa insensata energía que hace que las vidas de las personas cambien de un momento a otro, decidió que aún no era su hora. Y Por alguna razón, Lily decidió mirar a su alrededor como despidiéndose de la tierra que pronto dejaría. Entonces lo vio, un albino de ojos rojos al parecer había tomado la misma decisión que ella y se preparaba para saltar.

El corazón le latió muy fuerte, con miedo y se olvidó de su objetivo y de su propio pesar corriendo con cautela hasta el hombre que le daba la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert se paró en la orilla del barandal decidido a acabar de una vez y por todas con su vida. Estaba a punto de saltar Cuando sintió como algo lo desequilibraba y lo devolvía a el piso, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para haberlo devuelto sí ya hubiera saltado pero sí lo necesario para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, seguida por enfado volteándose para encarar a quien interrumpió su intento de suicidio. No espero encontrarse esa figurita delicada lloriqueando.

- ¿Quién eres?—dijo intentado no ser muy agresivo a pesar de su enojo, no lo logró- ¿y por qué me detuviste?—

- lo siento señor – ella no había parado de sollozar—sé que es hipócrita de mi parte, yo también he venido aquí a hacer lo mismo—

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquella niña ¿también venía a suicidarse?, se levantó del piso y ella se quedó parada a su lado.

- mi vida no vale la pena—respondió el yendo de nuevo al puente – nadie me necesita, ¿comprendes?, sí me muero nadie lo lamentara—

Justo cuando le dio la espalda e intento nuevamente suicidarse, esta vez no sintió un empujón, solo la mano de aquella dama sosteniéndole del abrigo, volteo una vez más para encararla.

- por favor…- dijo ella llorando ya con la voz entrecortada- ¿sabe una cosa?, yo no quiero morir, a pesar de mi decisión de lanzarme por el puente sigo pensando que de verdad quiero vivir, pero no me lo puedo permitir- era verdad, ella quería vivir, por su hermano que había dado la vida por ella y por todo lo que había dejado atrás, esa solo había sido la desesperada solución a la que había llegado para mantener su dignidad.

- o-oye…- a pesar de que iba a decir algo decidió callar, lo que la muchacha decía le pareció importante.

- quiero… quiero vivir- dijo y ahora aferro la otra mano al abrigo de Gilbert- por mi hermano que murió protegiéndome, por la familia que ya no tengo y que ame con toda mi alma… - de pronto se le ocurrió algo, sonaba descabellado- ¿esta triste porque nadie lo necesita?... sí nadie me ayuda, en el instante que usted salte lo haré yo también… entonces… sálveme la vida y yo… prometo que salvare la suya-

Gilbert abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y las lágrimas hicieron presencia, aunque no dejo que se derramara él era demasiado asombroso para eso.

- ¿Cómo piensas salvarme la vida?- fue lo único que logro articular-

- mmm- ella puso cara pensativa- ¡ya se!, ¡lo invito a tomar un café!- sonrió de manera inocente aun con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡venga!-dio un saltito, animándolo con la palma de la mano.

Gilbert estaba sin palabras

- usted me contará sus problemas y yo le contare los míos, y sí después de eso sigue con la misma decisión… vendremos y nos lanzaremos los dos- finalizó- no tenemos nada que perder-

- de… de acuerdo-

Ella busco entre sus bolsillos intentando encontrar algo de dinero… joder, encontró una moneda de un euro. Se la mostro a Gilbert sonriente

- es lo único que tengo, caramba- hizo el ademan de morderla y esta se doblo- ¡es falsa! – indignada la arrojo por el puente, causando una estruendosa carcajada de Gilbert.

- yo invito- dijo el

- bueno… a propósito ¿Cómo se llama usted?-

- Gilbert Beildsmith-

- mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano- soy Larissa Zwingli… puede llamarme Lily—

Gilbert apretó la mano de ella sintiendo por primera vez su calidez y se fueron en dirección al café más cercano. Una vez allí y luego de tener en sus manos el café caliente y algo de comer, porque Lily se moría de hambre, Él le conto como había llegado a su decisión y luego fue el turno de ella.

Prometió ayudarle y el también a ella. Habían encontrado la manera de depender el uno del otro y no solo materialmente. Se sentían conectados, tanto por la desgracia que había acabado con sus vidas, como por la oportunidad que ahora tenían para rehacerla, por ellos y por todo lo que amaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

La vida les dio una nueva oportunidad, Gilbert pago su deuda, la protegió y con ello nació un sentimiento de unión más fuerte que el que tuvo con Elizabeta, con Ludwig o con nadie más.

En un momento los dos se dieron cuenta que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era más agradecimiento o amistad, sí no amor, del que se siente para toda la vida. Fueron hasta los Alpes suizos, y dejaron allí un ramo de rosas blancas. Lily, como un recordatorio de que su hermano siempre estaría en su corazón y Gilbert como agradecimiento a él por haberle permitido conocer a la persona a la que dedicaría su existencia entera.

En todo este tiempo Gilbert no había regresado a casa. Lo hizo dos años después de conocerse con Lily cuando decidió que era con ella con quien quería compartir su vida entera y le propuso matrimonio mientras los dos sentados en un parque cualquiera miraban las estrellas. Él le había tomado la mano y puesto en la palma de ella el anillo sin ninguna otra palabra, ella se lo puso en el dedo anular y le sonrió nerviosa esperando que fuera esa la respuesta que él esperaba, recibió un beso de parte de Gilbert y así quedaron prometidos.

Fue ahí cuando él le conto que quería volver, para ver de nuevo a su hermano y mostrarle lo feliz que era con ella, compartir su felicidad con todos aquellos que dejo atrás por su tristeza y que seguramente aun lo esperaban.

Ella dijo que sí, y juntos marcharon hasta Baviera donde Gilbert sabía que su hermano menor se había ido a vivir con su novia, Felicia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig no se había olvidado de su hermano en ningún momento, sabia lo mal que estaba cuando se fue, pero él no había podido hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, porque de cierta manera él era algo responsable por eso, nunca pudo hacer que sus padres le prestaran atención a Gilbert, y en el momento que le dijeron que era adoptado aunque vio la dolorosa expresión de la cara de su hermano no pudo decir nada, fue un cobarde.

Felicia siempre intentaba animarlo y decirle que él no tenía la culpa. Ella era una novia maravillosa.

Los dos estaban en el jardín de su casa sembrando una pequeña huerta de tomates a pedido de ella a quien le fascinaban.

Ella se levantó y se dispuso a entrar a la casa cuando vio a dos personas acercarse a la entrada de la casa, pudo reconocer la silueta de uno inmediatamente.

- ¡Ludwig!—grito llamando la atención de su novio - ¡es Gilbert!, ¡ahí viene!-

Incrédulo, giro hacia su novia creyendo que le jugaba una mala broma, pero ella daba saltitos alegres señalando a un par de viajeros que venían abrazados. Gilbert rodeaba a Lily con un brazo metiendo esa mano en un bolsillo de su abrigo.

- gil… Gilbert- Ludwig parpadeo confuso creyendo que era mentira –

- cuanto tiempo sin vernos west— el mayor acostumbraba llamarlo west sin ninguna razón.

Llevaban dos, casi tres años sin verse, y Ludwig creía que jamás volvería a verlo, porque cuando se había despedido de él, hacía tres años, vio que no tenía la intención de regresar.

Gilbert no se esperaba que Ludwig corriera hacia él a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, y las manos llenas de tierra.

- ¡maldición!- grito cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos- ¡creí que no volvería a verte!-

El albino no tardo en corresponder el abrazó con fuerza, y ambos derramaron algunas lágrimas a pesar de ser que, supuestamente los hombres no pueden llorar.

Fue cuando Felicia noto a Lily que miraba la imagen enternecida.

Caminaron guiados por Gilbert hasta la rubia para decirles la tan esperada noticia.

- ella es Larissa Zwingli, mí prometida…-

La cara de Ludwig era de sorpresa absoluta, Felicia en cambio ensanchó una gran sonrisa y se lanzó contra la niña apretándola en un abrazo amistoso. Gilbert fue hasta Lily, le tomo la mano y después de darle un beso en la mejilla les dijo a los dos que lo observaban:

- ella me salvo la vida…-

Lily le sonrió

- no es cierto- dijo causando una mirada sorprendida de Gilbert- nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente-

el destino no parecía darles la espalda, podrían estar juntos siempre, hasta que sus manos se llenaran de arrugas y aun así, seguirían sosteniéndose el uno al otro, hasta la el final de su vida y la eternidad de la otra, para salvarse cuando no pareciera haber salida, para ser felices por todo aquello que habían perdido, y lo que ahora tenían y no querían perder.

**FIN.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué les pareció?, buena, mala, ¿pésima?, Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, quien me pediste una historia sobre esta pareja.**

"**los reviews son el alimento del fic, déjenle muchos para que crezca sano y feliz"**


End file.
